The Next Generation
by arijess9
Summary: If we have read the books, we know that Katniss and Peeta had children. Now we see the life of Katniss's daughter, Rue, and we see her in the Hunger Games happening during her age. Twelve-year-old Rue has many problems to face, just like her mother and father in the games. (My summary stinks, but the story is better go ahead and start reading ;-D) I like reviews to: Good and Bad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Annual Reaping

Today was the day of the reaping. It was where Katniss and Peeta stood with their children. The daughter she had was just old enough to have her name placed in the reaping bowl. The day was terrifying-yet she knew that their was a chance she could survive the games if she was pulled, but yet there is a chance that people will try to kill her first because she was the daughter of the girl on fire and the bread boy. Yet, she knew she couldn't win. She may be the girl on fire's daughter, but she has a different personality.

"Sweetie, it is time." Katniss called.

"Mom, I can't. What if-." Rue hesitated.

"Rue, you are my daughter. I felt the same way when I volunteered as tribute for my late sister Prim." Katniss explained. "I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was I could not see my poor sister in her first year of her name put in the bowl chosen to be in the games. I would have cried to death. If you were pulled honey- I would volunteer for you so would your father. Before I ever married I never wanted to have children for this very reason. Your father and I changed our minds and after our marriage. Two years after we married, we had our beautiful daughter. I named you after one of the sweetest kids I have ever met from District 9. We worked together. We made our own call- the beautiful mockingjay call. I went out to get something and arrived back and heard her scream. I ran for her life. She was shot with an arrow. I sang too her. I loved her. Shortly after, I heard the blast of the cannon. Rue honey, you are a fighter if you get picked you can win. Me and your father will support you."

"How old was Rue?" Rue asked.

"The very same age as you." Katniss replied.

"Oh. I bet she felt the same way as me when her name was pulled at the reaping." Rue said.

"She did, but she had confidence and strength. Just like you." Katniss smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

They left on the way to the reaping site. Peeta and Katniss held eachother's hands while leaving their other hand comforting Rue. Rue was in tears. She was worried. Rue kissed her mother, her father, and her mother's stomach with her soon to be born brother or sister inside.

Suddenly a young woman in her mid twenties popped up on stage with a bright neon green hair-do and long green nails popped up on stage. She wore an emerald dress with green heals. She announced her self as Kathreen Abernathy. She was the one and only daughter of Effie Trinket, now Effie Abernathy. She married Haymitch shortly after Rue was born, but Effie already had her daughter from another marriage but legally changed her name.

"Welcome to the annual reaping of the Hunger Games. My name is Kathreen Abernathy. You may recognize me as Haymitch and Effie Abernathy's daughter. Anyway we have a whole group of thirty-six new comers with their name placed in the reaping bowl! That is a lot! Well we cannot just gab all day we need to get this event over and done with… I wish to let you know that this is not rigged. All of this is done with the drawl of a card, which I pick up with my hand. In these terms, I assume I shall draw the first card."

The crowd was quiet in a dramatic way of movement and sound. All there was to be heard was the sound of the swishing of Kathreen's hand in the reaping bowl pulling out the card. Rue was wincing with fear. Peeta and Katniss were grasping each other's hand.

"Edward Mull!"

A crowd of men came and grabbed him and pulled him to the stage. Edward was a new comer just like Rue. She was glad that she wasn't pulled, but one more person was to be pulled.

"Mom, I don't think I will get pulled."

"The chances are you won't." Peeta and Katniss said.

"Rachel Clark!" Kathreen exclaimed.

Rue was relaxed until suddenly guards were not getting Rachel Clark- they were getting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Cry of Fear

Rue was grasping on her father's arm. The guards were pulling her by her feet.

"Why are you taking ME? You called Rachel Clark! You did NOT call me! Let go of ME!"

"Let GO of her!" Peeta yelled. "You didn't call her! Take your hands off her!"

"We arranged that it would be interesting if the girl on fire's daughter was in the games. Either way, we would have called her." The guard yelled.

With the sound of the words coming from the peacekeeper's words, Katniss clenched her fist and punched him in his face. The peacekeeper grabbed Katniss and wrapped up her hands and put her against the light pole. Rue was screaming with horror. She was crying and yelling. Katniss was screaming and crying too.

At the sudden moment, Peeta ran through the crowd and started to pull Rue away. It wasn't working. The peacekeepers pushed him to the ground. The crowd was gasping in horror. What was going on? Why was this happening?

"MOM! DAD! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO GO! HELP ME!" Rue was screaming. Neither, Peeta or Katniss could move. They were being held down by peacekeepers.

Rue was being taken to a room and so were Peeta and Katniss. Peeta grabbed Katniss who was sobbing and embraced her. He brushed the strand of hair out of her face and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay." He paused as tears leaked down his face. "This was how we felt years ago. We thought it was the end, but it wasn't. We thought we were both going to die, but we didn't. Honey, this is going to be okay. The only thing stronger than fear is hope, remember? I love you, Katniss. Our child can do this."

"I-I love you, but-." Katniss started.

Peeta knelt down and kissed her with both hands on her face. "Everything will be okay." Peeta whispered.

Katniss didn't reply with words, she replied with her actions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Rue can do this." Katniss said.

Suddenly a knock erupted. A peacekeeper barged in, grabbed Katniss and Peeta, and took them to have a talk with Rue before she was taken to the capitol.

"Mom and Dad, I'm scared. I don't want to die. I am only twelve my time hasn't come. I may be the girl on fire's daughter or the bread boy's daughter, but I am not you. I doubt I have your talent, so what is the point? I am going to die- let's face it." Rue explains.

"Rue we need to tell you this one thing: you have both of our talent." Peeta explained.

"One last thing. The only thing stronger than fear is hope." Peeta and Katniss said. Peeta and Katniss gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Time's up!" A peacekeeper said and pulled them out.

"I miss her already." Katniss started crying.

"Me too, but we must hope." Peeta said while hugging her.

"I love you." Katniss replied. "Let's hope Rue can win."

"Exactly. Hopefully when the little one is born the games won't exist anymore." Peeta said while rubbing Katniss's round stomach.

"We can only hope." Katniss replied as they watched out and saw the train taking Rue away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Journey To the Capitol

Rue sat on the train, depressed. She wanted to be home. Why did they even bother calling Rachel Clark's name if she was going to be called any way? Why did she purposely have to be called because her parents were the winners of the Hunger Games years ago? She's a different person. She may be their daughter, but she should not have been picked. Why did this happen. It was rigged.

Suddenly, Kathreen Abernathy came over to Rue. "Hello! I am sorry about all of this mess." She announced.

"What ever." Rue responded.

"I want to introduce you to your mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. He is my father. He was also you mother and father's mentor. Let me just say that your mother didn't exactly get along with him too well." She says.

"I have heard." Rue replies.

"Hello, Miss Mellark. My name is Haymitch Abernathy. I will be your mentor during training." He introduces.

"Hi, Haymitch. I hope you're not the same old drunken self that you were years ago with my mother. If you are I will just say I will not handle that okay? If you are going to get drunk I can only hope you choose to do it away from me. If you dare act like your drunk self like years ago, I swear, you are not going to like what you see." Rue snaps.

"May I let you know I have changed after my daughter turned about twelve? Apparently your mother decided to say all the negatives about me, huh? I helped save her life during the games too, you know? Didn't mention that did she? I cared for her, so I helped her out. If you are going to judge me before you even meet me, you can forget any help. Your choice." Haymitch snapped back.

"Fine then, I apologize. What do you want?" Rue snapped.

"You are definitely like your mother, Rue." Haymitch grinned.

"What do you mean?" Rue asked.

"Pushy, beautiful, and smart." Haymitch winked. "Anyway I must tell you a few guidelines on the games before training, okay?"

"Yes? Go ahead." Rue replied.

"Follow every instruction I give to you, okay? Then you must listen to all the people in the capitol. The workers anyway." Haymitch stated.

"Okay." Rue said.

"Training starts Tuesday at nine. It gives you the rest of today and the entire day tomorrow to rest and relax." Haymitch stated.

"Okay." Rue replied.

It was quiet and peaceful now that Haymitch left. Rue liked it, but she missed her mom and dad.

"Hi." A voice said.

"Hello." Rue replied. "Are you Edward? Edward Mull?"

"That is I. Just Plain old Edward. You must be Rue. Rue Mellark. Katniss and Peeta's daughter." Edward stated.

"Yes. I am Rue. The tribute that was chosen on purpose." Rue rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I heard your mom is having another baby too." Edward said.

"Yeah I just only hope I am still alive to see it. I got so excited to here that my mother is pregnant, and within a month and a half it will be here. Who knows if I am still alive to see my sibling." Rue said depressed.

"It is okay. You will be fine. I bet you will win." Edward says.

"Why are you saying that? Is it because of my mom and dad? Do you think I have their talent? I am a different person! I am not my mom or dad. I could be the first to die!" Rue backfires.

"I was just trying to make you feel better." Edward replies.

Rue stormed off into her room on the train. She sat and thought about her mom and dad. She wanted to be home. She wanted to be normal not special because of her parents.

Katniss stood on the ladder in the empty room painting the walls a light green. Peeta, on the other side of the, was setting up the crib and diaper change table.

"We should have kept the stuff from when Rue was a baby instead of getting rid of it." Peeta said.

"I agree, but we thought we were only going to have one child. I think the new crib set looks better than Rue's old one anyway." Katniss replied.

"True." Peeta says.

"I wonder what Rue thinks of Haymitch. I heard he has stopped drinking." Katniss said.

"Yeah, I wonder too." Peeta chuckles. "I wonder how she is doing. I wish we had contact."

"I do too. I miss her." Katniss says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Arrival At the Capitol

With little less than a day, Rue would be arriving at the Capitol. She would begin her training. She would get styled. She would get luxurious meals. She would be treated like a queen. That is not what she wants though. She wants to be equal.

"Dinner time!" A high-pitched voice belonging to Kathreen called.

"Ugh. I am not hungry." She announced. She opened the door and saw Edward, Kathreen, and Haymitch all dressed fancy at they table. Rue was simply wearing her hair in a braid, like her mother's, and wearing a cozy bathrobe with her slippers.

"Rue! You need to go get changed! Put something formal on. A nice dress." Kathreen gasped.

"Just like her mother." Haymitch mumbled.

"Dad." Kathreen snapped. "Be kind."

"Whatever." Haymitch said.

Rue walked back out and sat at the table in a blouse that she barely wore and a clean pair of jeans. "I'm back. Is this good enough for me to get food?" Rue said.

"Yes." Kathreen said.

Rue wasn't used to this food. It was much fancier than the food she ate at home. It looked like something worth one million dollars.

Dinner was nothing but utter silence. Rue excused her self after she ate and sat on her bed. She changed back into her bedclothes and rested. She later drifted off to sleep.

"We are here! Rise and shine!" Kathreen was standing in front of Rue.

"No… I just want to sleep." Rue mumbled in her morning voice.

Kathreen splashed ice water on her face, and Rue awoke. "Come on! You are about to go to your room at the hotel. Sleep there." Kathreen replied.

"Fine." Rue said. She pulled on her finest dress and braided her hair. She sat looking into the mirror.

"You look just as beautiful as your mother did, kiddo." Haymitch stood at the door.

Rue broke out a smile. "Thanks." She said.

"Are you excited to be at the capitol?" He asked.

"I guess. It is just a day closer to the event that I will die during." Rue roles her eyes.

"Look, kid. I am your mentor. I have been in the games. I am still alive because I won. I won the Quarter Quell years ago too. Just don't think negative, and nothing will go wrong. Understand? Don't think to positive either. Just focus on the moment. Reality: focus on now." Haymitch advises.

"Thanks, Haymitch." Rue smiles again.

"Anytime kid." He replies.


End file.
